Rencontre inattendue
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Cela fait plus de deux ans que Rick et le groupe confrontent les rôdeurs mais une rencontre pourrait bien tout changer... prendre en compte tous les épisodes jusque le 9 de la saison 4... Rating M car insultes et sous-entendu de viol et de pédophilie...


S**alut à tous :)**

**Alors voilà, ça y est je l'ai fais, une fanfic sur une série dont je suis accro... The Walking Dead !**

**Bon par contre les persos ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage :3 ) et SPOILER ! Si vous n'avez pas vu au moins jusque la saison 4 épisode 9, ne lisez pas ou alors ne m'en voulez pas :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

RENCONTRE INATTENDUE

Après l'affaire de la prison, Carl, Michonne et Rick se sont retrouvés ensemble. D'après la carte qu'ils ont trouvé, il y a, pas très loin, une résidence constitué de maison. Ils allaient s'y rendre en espérant pouvoir trouver un refuge et peut-être de la nourriture. Ensuite si l'endroit est en bon état, ils pourront peut-être sécuriser la zone et commencer à chercher après les autres.

Mais alors qu'ils avancent prudemment, ils entendent des bruissements derrière eux. Les 3 protagonistes se retournent et voient un rôdeur se diriger vers eux. Etant donné qu'il est seul, ils allaient le laisser mais ils voient soudain une lame sortir du crâne, se retirer.

Alors que le zombie s'effondre, mort définitivement, il laisse place à une fille de 13-14 ans essuyant un katana. Suivit de peu par un homme de 20-25 ans. Alors que la fille range son sabre dans l'étui attaché à sa taille, l'homme parle dans une langue étrangère, semblant être du français, selon Rick.

- Merci mais vous savez il était seul, vous auriez pu le laisser, dit Rick.

L'homme, en entendant Rick parler, agite les mains d'un air paniqué avant de se tourner vers la fille.

A peu près 1 mètre 60, les cheveux mi-longs châtains clairs, des yeux verts. Tenue confortable mais qui permet de vite bouger, elle a le katana qui pend à gauche, une machette sur le côté droit ainsi qu'un étui à la cuisse, avec un 9 millimètres. Rick eut un sourire en voyant son fils la regarder, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

L'homme qui l'accompagne a également une machette, un 9 millimètres mais pour sa part il préfère une arbalète. Blond aux reflets roux, yeux verts, il est du genre à toujours avoir le sourire.

- Vous pouvez parler plus doucement, s'il vous plaît, nous sommes Français, dit la fille, avec un mignon accent.

- Français ? demande Michonne.

- Oui mais restons pas ici, dit l'homme avec un accent plus prononcé.

Alors qu'ils se mettent à avancer, la fille recommence à parler.

- Si vous voulez, on reste dans un hôtel où on est en sécurité. Je vois que vous êtes blessés, on peut vous soigner.

- Vraiment ? Ce serait cool, dit Carl.

- Je m'appelle Lucy, j'ai 14 ans. C'est mon grand frère, Maxime, 23 ans, c'est un policier, mais dîtes Max. Et à l'hôtel, il y a sa petite-amie, Emilie, 23 ans, infirmière.

- Vous êtes qu'à 3 ? demande Rick.

- Non, enfin… On a trouvé l'hôtel il y a un an, on était à 10. on l'a nettoyé et sécurisé. Il y avait plein de nourriture, de bon matelas, encore de l'électricité et de l'eau chaude grâce à des générateurs de secours. On avait un scientifique avec nous, il a fait des systèmes avec des éoliennes et des panneaux solaires. 4 mois après, il y a eu une vague de grippe, on s'est retrouvé à 5. Le scientifique, Russell, une secrétaire, Sydney, ma belle-sœur, mon frère et moi.

- Ensuite ? demande Michonne.

- Lors d'un tour de ravitaillement, mon frère, le scientifique et la secrétaire, ils ont dû faire face à un groupe de zombies. Seulement mon frère s'en est sortit.

- Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Je veux dire 3 Français aux USA ? demande Rick.

- Nos parents voulaient faire leur 20 ans de mariage avec nous ici mais à l'aéroport, ils n'ont pas voulu venir nous chercher jusqu'à ce que ça a dégénéré. Ma mère s'est fait mordre, on a réussit à la sauver, on s'est enfui et après ma mère s'est transformée, a mordu mon père qui nous a dit de nous enfuir. On s'est débrouiller comme on a pu et voilà.

- Par contre, on est tous contaminés. Lorsqu'une personne meurt de n'importe qu'elle manière, elle revient à la vie et se transforme. Le seul moyen de les tuer, c'est une balle dans la tête, informe Rick.

- Oui, on sait. Mais on sait depuis peu… à cause de la grippe, dit Max.

- Oui mais pas pour la balle dans la tête, ça on le sait depuis le début… Merci les jeux Resident Evil. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour ça deviendrait réel, ajoute Lucy.

Rick eut un sourire lorsque Carl se met à rire légèrement, suivit par la jeune fille. Michonne en entendant ça se tourne vers Rick, sourire aux lèvres. Alors que les 2 jeunes parlent de jeux vidéos, Max regarde Rick.

- Oui ? demande le sheriff.

- Je suis content. On voyait plus d'enfants. Lucy a le sourire.

- Oui. Nous, on était dans une prison, on était 20 ou plus. Tu me comprends ? questionne Rick.

- Oui. Mais il faut que j'apprends… Ah, nous voilà, termine Max.

Au travers du barrage de pics en bois et de véhicules, ils avaient un système de porte qui protège bien le bâtiment de 4 étages. Mais Lucy, qui est devant avec Carl, fait soudain un signe d'arrêt.

Silencieusement, les 3 adultes les rejoignent pour voir 3 rôdeurs qui vagabondent. La jeune fille commence à faire un geste pour sortir son katana mais son frère l'arrête, lui dit un truc en français, arme son arbalète et tire. 3 fois de suite, abatant les morts.

- On peut y aller, dit Max, en prenant le premier la route.

Ensuite ce fut le tour des adolescents et de Rick puis Michonne. Le Français prend le temps de ramasser les 3 flèches, ils continuent d'avancer et la porte s'ouvre sur une femme de l'âge de Max, brune aux yeux bleus. Elle serre Max puis l'embrasse.

- Au faite, tout à l'heure il y avait un rôdeur et là 3, on aurait pu les laisser, dit Rick à Lucy.

- 4 en tout, soit 4 fois plus de chance pour eux de vous avoir, votre amie ou votre fils, répond la jeune fille.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Emilie, se présente la brune en tendant une main à Michonne, avec peu d'accent.

- Michonne, enchantée.

- Moi, c'est Rick et voici mon fils, Carl. Enchanté.

- Bonjour.

- Bienvenue. Monsieur, je vois que vous êtes blessé, suivez-moi, je vais vous soigner, dit Emilie en prenant Rick par la main.

- Ne t'en fais pas, informe Lucy à Carl. Ton père est entre de bonnes mains.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter, dit Max.

Ainsi commence la visite.

Dans la cour, il y a des champs avec laitues, tomates, petits pois et concombres. Il y a également des poules et un coqs. Max explique qu'ils ont leur système pour avoir de quoi manger des œufs mais aussi des poules. Il y a aussi des éoliennes et des panneaux solaires. Le rez-de-chaussée s'est la cuisine et la salle à manger, le 1er étage est l'infirmerie, le 2ème est vide mais au cas où il trouve des survivants, ils peuvent les accueillir. Leurs chambres se trouvent au 3ème étage, d'ailleurs, Max en profite pour attribuer 3 chambres à Rick, Carl (qui devra informer son père), et Michonne. Et le dernier étage est constitué de 2 suites. Max commence à parler mais en français.

- Comme vous avez vu, on prend plus l'ascenseur et on laisse toutes les portes ouvertes pour la lumière, traduit Lucy. On économise donc désolée mais pas de jeux vidéos. Mais dans la 1ère suite, on a fait un coin avec des livres, jeux de sociétés, baby-foot et billard. Et là 2ème, qui est la plus proche de la sortie de secours, on s'en sert comme un abris… au cas où, termine Lucy.

Max dit quelque chose à Lucy, l'embrasse sur la joue avant de descendre.

- Bon ben je vous laisse prendre vos aises. Une dernière chose, généralement, on mange vers 12h et 19h. A tout à l'heure, dit Lucy avant de partir à son tour.

Etonné, Carl et Michonne se regardent avant de se sourire. Ils sentent bien. Michonne va prendre une douche, Carl, la quittant devant sa chambre, se rend au 1er étage pour attendre son père. Emilie s'est occupée de Rick, vite et sans trop de mal.

Après quelques minutes, Carl fait le tour à son père et lui montre sa chambre.

- On va être bien ici, en plus c'est des jeunes, dit Rick. Et dès demain, je vais faire en sorte que les autres puissent venir ici… … Je suis sûr que Judith sera contente de venir, hein ?

- Oui… … Bon sinon, il y a de l'eau chaude, sourit Carl d'un air malicieux.

- Aaah, une bonne douche.

Ils vont donc dans leur chambre respective afin d'aller se laver.

Tout comme Michonne, qui aillant fini un peu plus tôt qu'eux, se promène dans l'hôtel et fini par suivre Max dans le potager. Rick pour sa part, sur les conseils d'Emilie, décide de faire un somme. Carl, quant à lui, monte au 4ème étage voir l'endroit de détente.

Il ouvre la porte de la suite pour voir un endroit très beau mais qui a été refait afin d'avoir plus de mobilité et d'accès aux sorties. Dans l'espèce de petit salon il y a une table et sur le meuble, tenue en équilibre, pleins de jeux de sociétés. Et au milieu de la pièce mais avec de grands espaces entre eux, il y a le baby foot et le billard. Il entend un bruit venant de la chambre, qui sert de bibliothèque.

S'y dirigeant, il voit toutes sortes de sièges et de pouffes confortables et pleins de petits meubles à encoches dans lequel se trouvent pleins de livres. A un de ses mobiliers, Carl voit Lucy accroupit, regardant les tranches des livres. Elle finit par en prendre un et se tourne pour aller s'asseoir mais eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Carl dans la pièce.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Tu aurais pu signaler ta présence.

- Désolé. Il y a beaucoup de livres et même des jeux de sociétés.

- Oui. Pas très loin d'ici, il y a une résidence. On a tout fouillé, rigole légèrement Lucy.

- Ca va sinon ? demande Carl.

- Ben oui. C'est sûr mon pays me manque et j'aimerais bien savoir la situation en France mais j'ai fini par m'habituer.

- Heu…

- Quoi ? s'inquiète la fille.

- Ben… Avec mon père, on a réussi à aller dans un CDC et visiblement, c'est partout pareil, finit par avouer le garçon.

- Oh, répond tristement la châtain.

Elle va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, ouvre son livre et le fixe mais Carl voit que son regard est loin.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes. Se sentant fautif de lui avoir dit la vérité, maladroitement, Carl s'approche, s'assoit à côté d'elle et lorsque Lucy commence à pleurer, il la prend dans ses bras. La fille pleure pendant à peu près 5 bonnes minutes mais cela n'embête pas le fils du sheriff.

Au contraire, il se surprend à la serrer plus fort dans ses bras, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il est là pour elle, qu'il veut la protéger.

Mais il eut de drôles et agréables frissons lorsque la Française met ses mains dans son dos. Il a jamais eu ce genre de sentiment et cela le gêne, au point qu'il se sent rougir.

En ayant un peu peur, Carl toussote légèrement en se levant doucement. Lucy pour sa part évite son regard, tout aussi rouge que lui, imitant son geste. Ils restent, pendant ce qu'ils leur semble être un long moment, debout, l'un devant l'autre, sans se regarder, dans un silence gêné mais pas pesant.

Puis le piaillement d'un oiseau qui passe par là, fait que les yeux se croisent… et qui se soutiennent. Pris par un sentiment étrange, Carl avance d'un pas.

- C'est de la folie, dit Lucy dans un murmure.

- Je sais, lui répond l'adolescent, tout aussi bas.

Il s'approche encore d'un pas mais Lucy ne bouge pas pour autant.

- Je suis Française.

- Je sais.

Il s'approche encore, leurs corps séparés seulement de quelques centimètres. Ils se sentent bien dans leur propre bulle, une bulle chaleureuse. Le garçon met une main sur la joue de la fille, qui en ferme les yeux de bien être.

Attiré par cette vision, Carl lève doucement le visage de Lucy en passant sa main sous son menton, avant de se mordre sa propre lèvre en regardant celle de la jeune fille.

- On vient de se rencontrer, chuchote presque Lucy d'une voix suave, malgré elle.

- Je sais, répond Carl sensuellement.

Carl sent le rouge à ses joues mais il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de pencher son visage vers celui de Lucy qui prend une teinte pivoine mais qui ne semble pas le repousser pour autant.

- Lucy, on va mang… er…, intervient Max.

La concernée et l'adolescent se séparent mais le grand frère a quand même surpris leur quasi-moment d'intimité. Grand frère, qui actuellement, voyage son regard de Lucy à Carl, laissant la scène monter à son cerveau.

Puis les 2 adolescents comprennent qu'ils vont avoir droit à une remontrance quand soudain, la pièce se remplit d'un silence lourd de menace.

Heureusement pour Carl, il ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'ils se disent car Max parle en français mais ça doit être quelque chose de pas très plaisant. Vu l'expression de Lucy, Carl note pour lui-même de ne jamais l'énerver.

La famille se calme un peu, puis se tourne en même temps vers l'adolescent. Lucy avec un regard doux et Maxime avec un regard scrutateur, les mains sur les hanches.

- Allez, on va manger, fini par souffler Max, en montrant la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ton frère ? demande Carl une fois un peu éloigné.

- Oh tu sais, les trucs habituels, du genre « T'es pas un peu trop jeune ? », « Et lui, pour qui il se prend ? », « Je veux plus vous voir ensemble ».

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ? questionne l'adolescent, inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je… rougit Lucy. J'ai dis que vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas se baser sur les critères qu'il a dit et que, malgré qu'on vient de se rencontrer et bien… il y a quelque chose qui fait que… je t'aime bien, fini par avouer le jeune fille en baissant la tête et en jouant avec ses mains.

- Merci, moi aussi, je t'aime bien, dit Carl, en prenant et en enlaçant l'une des mains maltraitées.

Ils vont ainsi manger tranquillement main dans la main. D'ailleurs, quand ils entrent dans la salle à manger, Michonne et Emilie ont un sourire tendre mais Carl en voyant le petit sourire de son père, il sait qu'il aura droit à LA leçon… Pauvre de lui.

Quelques jours passent pendant lesquelles tout se passe plutôt bien. Maxime aide Rick à mettre des indices pour les gens de la prison. Michonne aide Emilie dans le potager et l'infirmière lui apprend quelques soins en échange. Et Carl et Lucy s'occupe de l'hôtel, tout en prenant à se connaître.

Ils se sont même échangés leur 1er baiser, alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle. Ca a commencé par Lucy, qui a gratté son nez… avec ses mains pleines de mousse. Carl ne se priva pas de rigoler et l'adolescente, pour se venger, lui jeta de la mousse à la figure.

Carl s'approcha d'elle avec un air tellement sérieux, que Lucy eut quand même un peu peur mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant, soutenant son regard. Il leva une main, enleva la mousse du nez avant de poser cette même main sur la joue de la jeune femme puis d'un mouvement doux mais rapide, il posa ses lèvres sur celles qui le tentaient depuis le jour où le grand frère les avaient interrompu.

Le baiser s'était fait timide mais une fois que les premières gênes furent dissipées, l'échange se fit plus passionné, surtout lorsque Carl glissa une langue à la rencontre de sa très chère consœur…

Oui tout se passait bien jusque…

- Bon, on devrait aller voir nos pièges, dit Maxime.

- Ok, je vais me préparer, répond Lucy.

- Tu ne devrais pas venir avec nous, incite Rick.

- Il a peut-être raison, enchérit le grand frère.

- Non, hors de question, tempête Lucy. Je suis toujours venue avec toi et je continuerais.

- Alors moi aussi je viens, dit Carl, alors que sa petite-amie est déjà loin.

- Non, ordonne Rick. Tu reste ici avec Michonne et Emilie. Et pas de discussion.

Quand Lucy revient de sa chambre, elle sent que quelque chose s'est dit mais n'ose pas demander et se contente de faire un câlin à Emilie, une poignée de main à Michonne et un baiser à Carl, avant de se diriger vers la sortie en disant un « à tout à l'heure ».

Les 3 personnes traversent une petite clairière, une petite route avant de s'arrêter aux abords d'une forêt, en achevant tous les rôdeurs qui croisent leur chemin. Max et Rick récupèrent quelques lapins pendant que Lucy surveille les alentours.

Mais au moment de repartir, alors qu'ils retournent sur le petit passage, ils entendent des bruits de klaxon et de moteur.

- C'est pas vrai, ça va attirer des zombies, dit Lucy.

Et effectivement, les 3 personnes entendent soudain derrière eux des bruits gutturaux. Ils se retournent pour voir une dizaine de rôdeurs s'approcher.

Rick et Lucy avec respectivement, une machette et un katana commencent à se défendre, Maxime arme son arbalète pour les rejoindre dans la bataille mais Lucy, en voulant s'éloigner d'un zombie un peu trop proche à son goût, se foule la cheville sur une pierre.

Un bruit de voiture se fait entendre derrière eux mais comme Lucy est à terre, Maxime et Rick ne prennent pas le temps de regarder pour voir si ça vient dans leur direction, afin de ne pas se faire submerger par la vague de rôdeurs.

Mais alors qu'ils restent plus qu'environ 5 zombies, les 2 hommes trouvent quand même bizarre d'entendre des portière s'ouvrir.

Les cannibales étant assez loin, Max se tourne pour voir 2 hommes masqués se diriger vers Lucy qui essai de se mettre debout pendant qu'une flèche tiré d'on ne sait où atteint un des zombies.

Les 2 hommes viennent d'attraper Lucy mais Rick crie à Maxime qu'un rôdeur s'approche de lui.

- Max, Max ! crie Lucy, en se débattant du mieux qu'elle peut.

Mais son frère qui vient d'en finir avec son rôdeur, se tourne pour voir sa petite sœur se faire enlever par 2 hommes, qui ferme la porte de la voiture, avant que celui qui se trouve derrière le volant entame une marche arrière et quitte la route.

Mais le dernier zombie qui se dirige vers un Max sous le choc de l'horreur qu'il vient de voir, a soudainement le crâne transperçait par une flèche. Puis un bruissement à la gauche de Rick se fait entendre et de la forêt, une connaissance de l'ancien sheriff fait son apparition.

- Daryl ! salue Rick, sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, par contre faut qu'on se casse d'ici, surtout pour lui, dit le concerné en montrant Max.

Les 2 hommes se tournent vers le plus jeune, mettent chacun un bras dans le dos de Maxime qui les suit, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Sur la route, Daryl explique à Rick comment il en est arrivé à les retrouver grâce aux indices qu'ils ont laissé.

- Par contre, j'ai quitté la prison, j'étais avec Beth mais, elle s'est fait mordre quand on essayait de trouver un endroit libre dans une maison pour la nuit. Elle m'a demandé de l'achever avant qu'elle ne se transforme.

- Je vois.

- Et pour lui ? demande Daryl, en montrant Max de la tête.

Rick lui explique alors toute l'histoire.

- Oh merde. Eh mon gars, moi, c'est Daryl, t'inquiète, je vais t'aider à retrouver ta petite sœur, se présente Daryl.

- Merci mais je m'en veux tellement… Lucy.

Après avoir traversé la clairière, les 3 hommes se retrouvent devant l'hôtel. Les portes s'ouvrent bien vite sur le visage inquiet d'Emilie bien vite caché dans les bras de Maxime. Après qu'il est expliqué en français à sa petite-amie, ils entrent tous ensemble dans le bâtiment.

- Daryl ? C'est super, dit Michonne en faisant une accolade à l'homme. Mais où est Lucy ?

- Des rôdeurs nous ont attaqué, elle est tombée, des hommes sont arrivés et l'ont kidnappée, explique Rick.

- Quoi ?!

Le sheriff se tourne pour voir son fils dans les escaliers, blême.

- Carl, on fera tout pour la retrouver, dit Rick.

- Je me doute ! Comme si Max va abandonner sa sœur ! crie le jeune homme, avant de se calmer. Salut Daryl.

- Salut. T'inquiète, je vais les aider.

- Et je viendrais avec vous. Je pourrais pas rester ici sans rien faire, dit Carl, en défiant son père du regard.

- Oui, tu pourras venir mais tu obéiras à tout ce que Daryl et moi te dirons, c'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien allons-y. Maxime vous voulez venir ? demande Rick en se tournant vers le concerné, encore dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

- Oui.

- Bon, on y va alors. Michonne, ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec Emilie ici ?

- Non, allez-y mais revenez vite.

Après un signe de tête, les hommes partent à la recherche de Lucy.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la jeune femme.

Après à peu près 20 minutes en voiture, elle entend une porte s'ouvrir, des personnes la pousser dans son dos en lui ordonnant d'avancer mais une voix réplique à la 1ère que se serait difficile étant donné qu'ils lui avaient bandé les yeux.

Après avoir gravit 2, 3 marches, Lucy remarque qu'elle va être dans un endroit en fer vu le bruit d'une porte coulissante.

- Tâchez de lui faire un bon accueil, dit une voix grave en la poussant avant de rigoler.

Lucy reste sur place, pas très rassurée.

- Ne fais pas de geste brusque, je vais t'enlever ton bandeau et te dénouer tes mains, dit une voix douce et féminine.

La jeune fille sent des mains défaire le bandeau autour de ses yeux puis de ses mains. Tout en se massant ses poignées, Lucy regarde où elle se trouve.

Devant elle se trouve une fille d'à peu prés son âge, un peu plus petite, de type musulman, cheveux et yeux marrons, peau mâte.

Elle est vraisemblablement dans une cabane de chantier avec pour seule source de lumière une petite fenêtre, avec des barreaux. Même avec un peu d'espoir, elle vérifie quand même ses poches, mais effectivement, les hommes lui ont pris toutes ses armes.

- Moi, c'est Malika, se présente la musulmane. J'ai 15 ans et elle, c'est Sydney, 17 ans.

Elle montre un coin de la cabine où recroquevillé sur elle-même, se trouve une fille un peu plus âgée qu'elle, blonde aux yeux bleus, regard désespéré.

- Je suis Lucy. Où on est ? demande-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas Américaine ? interroge Sydney.

- Non, je suis Française. Aucune de vous ne sait où on est ?

- Non, je suis ici depuis 2 semaines et tout ce que j'ai vu c'est cette cabine, l'extérieur pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller dans un container pour… pour… profiter de nous, explique la blonde d'une voix tremblante.

- Moi, je suis là depuis 5 jours, ajoute la musulmane, on peut dire que je suis chanceuse.

Lucy sent un grand vide s'installer dans son estomac en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cette galère.

Afin de ne pas faire revivre cette douloureuse expérience à son aînée, Lucy attire Malika à l'écart.

- Dis, elle t'a dit combien de fois ils l'ont…

- Depuis que je suis là, ils sont venus la chercher 2 fois, en début de soirée.

- On est nourris combien de fois par jour ?

- Les 3 repas.

- Et aucune de vous n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir ?

- Sydney m'a dit qu'elle a essayé mais ils l'ont menacé avec des mitraillettes.

- Je vois.

Lucy souffle en se laissant glisser le long du mur, espérant de tout son être que son frère allait vite la retrouver.

Vers 12h30, d'après les ombres qu'elle arrive à voir à terre depuis la fenêtre, Lucy entend des chaussures monter les quelques marches.

- Ecartez-vous, on apporte à manger, dit la voix grave.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse voir 3 hommes déposer 3 plateaux mais Lucy a le temps d'apercevoir une grande route avec quelques arbres.

- Bonne ap' ! dit l'homme, toujours avec un rire machiavélique.

Lucy sent des frissons dans son dos. Elle se force quand même à manger et pendant l'après-midi, elle parle un peu avec Malika, lui explique sa situation.

Mais vers 17h, Lucy remarque que Sydney ne bouge plus et ça, depuis un moment. Elle s'approche d'elle, lui touche son cou et ses poignets à la recherche d'un pouls mais rien.

- Malika, pousse toi, dit Lucy. Sydney est morte.

- Quoi ? Mais il faut le dire aux autres, panique Malika.

- Non. Dis-moi, tu sais que l'on est tous contaminés ?

- Quoi ?

- Si on meurt d'une maladie ou autre que le cerveau qui soit touché, on revient à la vie comme l'un d'entre eux.

Lucy se lève, prend un couteau d'un plateau et se redirige vers Sydney. Elle s'abaisse et au travers de l'œil, fait tout pour atteindre le cerveau mais avec un petit couteau, elle doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, se mettant du sang partout sur elle. Malika pleure mais a un sursaut en entendant des bruits de bottes.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! crie l'homme.

- Elle était morte, j'ai empêché qu'elle se réveille, explique Lucy.

- Quoi ?! Mais elle délire, celle-là ! Putain ! Hé, Marc, Eric, venez !

Les 2 jeunes femmes voient 2 hommes entrer, porter le corps de Sydney pendant que le 3ème nettoie le sol. Ensuite l'homme à la voix grave prend les plateaux dans lequel Lucy a posé le couteau.

Puis arrivé à 19h, l'homme à la voix grave revient et s'approche de Malika qui recule vers le mur du fond mais l'homme la force à le suivre. Lucy réalisant sa solitude, se met à pleurer en pensant aux gens de l'hôtel.

De leur côté.

Daryl et Rick s'appliquent à chercher toutes traces qui peuvent mener à la jeune femme. Carl écoute bien les ordres de son père mais lorsque la nuit commence à pointer le bout de son nez, il y eu un peu de discussion.

- Rick, on devrait rentrer. Les traces sont bien nettes, on les perdra pas, demain. Il faut pas se laisser surprendre par des rôdeurs, dit Daryl.

- Je suis d'accord, retournons à l'hôtel, avoue Rick.

- Quoi ? On rentre déjà ? demande Carl.

- Oui, la nuit tombe.

- Et alors ? Il fait encore clair.

- Carl, on doit rentrer, répond Maxime. On reprendra demain, là, on a encore le retour à faire. Je connais ma sœur, elle ne se laissera pas faire.

- Hé petit, les traces mènent pas loin donc demain on la libère, ajoute Daryl.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, râle Carl, en reprenant la route.

Les hommes retournent donc à l'hôtel, quand même soulagé d'avoir facilement trouvé des traces mais stressé pour la jeune femme. A l'hôtel, Carl s'enferme dans un mutisme mais les hommes restent quand même auprès de lui. Arrivé la nuit, Carl a du mal à dormir et va sur le toit et tombe sur Michonne qui a son tour de garde.

- Salut, toi. T'arrives pas à dormir ? demande Michonne.

- Non. J'y arrive pas en sachant qu'ils lui font peut-être quelque chose.

- Je comprends. Ben assied toi avec moi.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne discutent de rien puis afin de le faire penser à autres choses, Michonne entame une discussion sur les comics qu'elle ramenait du temps de la prison.

Vers 3h, il va tout de même se coucher.

Le lendemain matin à partir de 9h, la même équipe se remet en route.

De son côté, Lucy s'inquiète. En effet, depuis qu'elle est partie, Malika n'est pas revenue de la soirée. A la même heure que le départ des hommes (même si elle l'ignore), un homme lui apporte son petit-déjeuner.

- Où est Malika ? demande Lucy.

- Elle a essayé de s'enfuir mais on l'a rattrapé. Elle a quand même eu sa liberté au final, répond l'homme, avec un sourire que Lucy entend dans sa voix.

Il claque la porte, laissant la châtain commencer à rager en comprenant le sous-entendu de l'homme. La matinée passe et l'homme à la voix grave amène son plat du midi puis une demi-heure plus tard, il vient le récupérer mais Lucy, qui a prit le couteau, lui saute dessus.

L'arme se plante dans le bras de l'homme qui hurle. Alors que Lucy tente de s'échapper, son agresseur, qui a enlevé le couteau de son bras, lui met une claque monumentale, au point qu'elle en tombe par terre.

- Espèce de petite garce ! hurle l'homme.

Sonné par le coup, Lucy n'arrive plus à réfléchir posément et quand l'homme la tire par les cheveux, elle ne peut que crier de douleurs.

Comme dit précédemment par Sydney, elle se retrouve vite dans un container, avec des tables vides ou remplit d'armes, des étagères avec pleins de conserves de nourritures puis dans un coin de la pièce, derrière un rideau entrouvert, un lit.

Alors que l'homme, qui la tire et la traîne toujours par les cheveux se dirige vers celui-ci, ses comparses lui demandent ce qu'il fait.

- Elle m'a poignardé pour essayer de s'échapper. Elle va le payer, dit l'homme, méchamment.

Lucy se sent jeter sur le ventre sur le lit, elle entend le bruit du rideau qui se tire et alors qu'elle commence à prier toutes les divinités qu'elle connait en essayant de se sauver, des grosses mains la maintienne bien vite et le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre transperce le silence lourd. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues quand tout un coup, la porte du container s'ouvre.

- Hé mais qui êtes-vous ? demande l'un des hommes.

- Je viens chercher ma petite sœur, bande de bâtards, dit un accent que Lucy reconnaitrait entre mille.

Derrière le rideau, des bruits d'agitation se font entendre suivit par des rafales de pistolets. Alors que Lucy tourne la tête, avec difficulté, dû aux mains qui la maintienne, elle voit le rideau qui s'ouvre…

Sur Carl…

Avec un regard qui lui donne des frissons alors que celui-ci ne lui est pas destiné. Quand il se met à parler, c'est avec une voix rauque tellement pleine de colère, que Lucy se demande si c'est bien lui qui se tient actuellement devant elle.

- Tu as osé la toucher, espèce de gros porc.

- Oh, c'est ta petite-amie ? Je suis sûr que c'est un bon coup, provoque l'agresseur.

- Descend de là, tout de suite, menace Carl.

- Ou sinon quoi, hein ? dit l'homme en mettant ses mains dans le dos de Lucy, sous le t-shirt.

Pan ! Le coup est parti tout seul. La jeune femme sent le corps de son agresseur tomber sur elle, sans vie. Avant que le sang ne coule sur elle, Carl, en rangeant son arme, avance, pousse l'homme, aide Lucy à sortir du lit puis la serre dans ses bras.

Ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'elle est désormais saine et sauve, c'est quand elle aperçoit son frère, qu'elle sert Carl dans ses bras et éclate en sanglot.

Il se passe une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle se calme. Pendant qu'ils prennent tout ce qui est utilisable, Lucy fait la connaissance de Daryl, qu'elle remercie car c'est grâce à ses connaissances de pisteur qu'ils ont pu la retrouver.

Sur la route du retour, Lucy reste dans un mutisme tout en ne lâchant plus la main de son grand frère, la tête sur son épaule. Une fois à l'hôtel, Emilie se précipite sur sa belle-sœur pendant que Michonne lui caresse les cheveux.

- Excusez-moi, je vais aller prendre une douche, dit Lucy.

- Ok, répond Maxime avec un sourire qui veut rassurant.

Une fois que Lucy est monté, Max explique visiblement ce qu'il se passait dans cet endroit mais que tout est fini. Ensuite, pendant que Carl va lire dans la suite, les grandes personnes se chargent de ranger armes et conserves qu'ils ont récupéré.

Vers 18h, Lucy descend afin d'aider Emilie pour le repas. Alors qu'elle l'a laisse préparer la salade de tomate, Lucy regarde autour d'elle et voyant personne…

- It's in your heart, it's in your soul, don't be scare, keep believe in, I know you know, deep inside, that your time has come, chante Lucy.

Mais au refrain, une seconde voix se joint à elle, arrêtant la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce genre de chanson, dit Carl, en venant face à elle.

- Si, j'aime bien. C'est le genre de musique peut connu en France mais qui le mériterait.

- Remarque nous les Américains ont connait peu de musique française également, rit légèrement Carl. Sinon, tu prépares quoi ?

- Salade de tomates, Emilie est partit faire je sais pas quoi.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci.

Lucy fini de préparer les tomates et peu de temps après, Maxime, Daryl et Rick viennent pour manger suivit de peu par les 2 femmes. Après un bon repas, Daryl et Michonne commencent une garde, Rick, Max et Emilie boivent une tasse de thé et les 2 adolescents montent faire des jeux de sociétés.

La nuit tombe, le petit groupe va se coucher, quand même avec des tours de garde. Mais pendant la nuit, Carl entend un léger bruit à sa porte.

Prudent, il prend le couteau sur sa table de nuit et s'avance vers la porte. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il entend de nouveau 3 petits coups réguliers. Avec un peu de pression, il ouvre la porte… pour tomber sur Lucy, tenant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, les yeux bouffies.

Carl ouvre un peu plus grand la porte et lui fait signe de rentrer. Il ferme la porte et se met devant elle. Mais quand Lucy se met à avoir des larmes aux yeux, Carl la prend dans ses bras afin de l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve qu'elle a subi récemment.

Une fois que les gouttes d'eaux salées se sont évanouies, Carl prend doucement une des mains de Lucy et la dirige lentement vers le lit.

- On va dormir d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerais toujours, rassure Carl.

Avec une petite gêne, ils s'installent dans le lit, remontent la couverture jusqu'à leurs mentons mais sentant Lucy trembler quelque peu, Carl se tourne vers elle.

La voyant en position fœtale, il s'approche d'elle jusqu'à sentir son dos contre son torse. Lucy est saisie et tendu mais lorsqu'elle sent un bras timide se mettre autour de sa taille et qu'elle entend Carl faire « chut » en embrassant son épaule, elle fini par se détendre et tous les 2 sombrent vite dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, voyant 10h arriver et toujours aucune présence de sa sœur pour son repas préféré, le petit déjeuner, Maxime commence à paniquer.

Sachant qu'elle a besoin de peu de sommeil, il se dirige vers les pièces où il a l'habitude de la voir. Peut-être est-elle debout depuis pas mal de temps au point qu'il l'a raté au repas du matin ?

Mais au fur et à mesure des pièces, vides, qu'il visite, le stress et la peur se fait de plus en plus grande. De retour dans la salle à manger.

- Oh bonjour Rick, dites, vous n'auriez pas vu ma petite sœur ? demande Maxime.

- Bonjour. Non, peut-être qu'elle dort encore… avec se qu'il lui est arrivé…

- Oui je vais aller voir.

- Je vais venir avec toi.

Ainsi les 2 hommes montent au 3ème étage et se dirigent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Mais arrivés devant sa porte, Max et Rick voient que celle-ci est entrouverte. Après s'être regardé, ils prennent leur couteau et en équipe, ils rentrent dans la chambre. Mais rien ne montre des signes de disparition abrupte et pourtant celle-ci est vide, les draps du lit bien pliés.

- Où est-elle ? dit Max en sortant de la salle-de-bain.

- On peut aller demander à mon fils.

Les 2 hommes ressortent donc de la chambre pour se diriger vers la chambre de l'adolescent. Arrivé devant sa porte, fermée, Rick frappe.

Aucune réponse.

- Carl ? appel Rick en frappant de nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse. Jetant un regard, paniqué à son tour à Maxime, Rick ouvre la porte et entre… Pour voir Carl en train de dormir sur le dos, la tête de Lucy sur son torse, ses bras entourant celle-ci d'un geste protecteur.

- Carl, soupire Rick, d'un air content et un peu exaspéré.

Les 2 adolescents se réveillent en sursaut. Ils se regardent, se sourient mais quand ils s'aperçoivent de la présence des 2 adultes, ils s'éloignent à chaque extrémité du lit en rougissant.

- Lucy ! crie Maxime de soulagement en se dirigeant vers elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Me refait plus jamais ça, tu aurais pu au moins laisser des indications.

- Désolée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, s'excuse Lucy. Euh… par contre maintenant que je suis debout… j'ai faim.

Et visiblement elle n'est pas la seule lorsque, à la fin de sa phrase, l'estomac de Carl se met à grouiller. Les 4 personnes se mettent à rire en sortant de la chambre du jeune homme pour le laisser s'habiller.

Lucy va dans sa chambre pour en faire de même, Rick va rejoindre Daryl qui fait un tour de garde et Maxime va voir après Emilie.

Mais dans l'après-midi une grande nouvelle arrive. En effet, alors que Carl et Lucy sont sur le toit, ils entendent un grand bruit provenant du ciel.

- On dirait… un hélicoptère, dit Lucy.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, un point noir se forme dans le ciel, s'approchant de plus en plus de l'hôtel. Et là, un hélicoptère au couleur de l'armée se découpe parmi le peu de nuage. Les 2 adolescents commencent à faire des signes de mains.

- Regarde, on dirait qu'ils lancent quelque chose, dit Carl.

Et en effet, virevoltant doucement, Lucy attrape un morceau de papier en plein vole. Alors que l'hélicoptère s'éloigne, les 2 adolescents se mettent à le lire. Au fur et à mesure, un sourire nait sur leurs lèvres. Après s'être regardé, ils se dirigent tous les 2 en courant à travers l'hôtel en appelant les autres occupants.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez a crié ? demande Rick, arrivant le dernier.

- Lis ça, lui dit Carl en tendant le papier.

- Vous avez entendu l'hélico ? C'est lui qui a jeté ça, explique Lucy.

- « A tous les survivants. Venez au lycée X, il est protégé par l'armée. Beaucoup de survivants s'y trouve et nous avons de l'eau, de l'électricité, de la nourriture et des armes. Nous avons également un corps médicale avec des scientifiques qui sont à la recherche d'un antidote. Vous trouverez les routes, au dos. Nous vous attendons. », lit Rick, à voix haute.

- C'est génial, dit Michonne.

- Peut-être que les autres s'y trouve… Il faut y aller Rick et en plus d'après ce plan, explique Daryl après qu'il est pris le papier au sheriff, on y est à 3 jours de marches.

- Maxime, tu as entendu, il faut qu'on y aille, insiste Emilie en mettant une main sur son bras.

- Oui… Nous en tout cas car même si on s'entend bien, peut-être que Rick voudra rester ici… Pour retrouver les autres et Judith, répond Max.

- Ben… intervient Carl. On peux dire où nous sommes et l'hélicoptère a lâché plein de papier. On peut en mettre pour qu'ils nous rejoignent.

- D'accord, on fait comme ça. On part demain à l'aube, là on est déjà dans l'après-midi.

Lors de cette après-midi, tous se prépare au grand départ. Des sacs sont préparés, mais avec un peu plus de nourriture que pour 3 jours… au cas où.

Les armes sont nettoyés et chargés et on aiguise les lames. Mais Lucy est trop pensive. Quelque chose la chagrine, elle doit en parler à son frère. Elle laisse donc son sac en suspens et se rend à la chambre de Max.

- Maxime ? frappe Lucy une fois devant sa porte.

- Entre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu… je me disais… avant de partir… on pourrait peut-être aller désactiver les pièges à lapins, non ? Ca évitera qu'ils se fassent prendre et se sera des zombie en moins de nourris.

- D'accord, mais avoue plutôt que c'est parce que tu veux pas que plus en meurt, hein ?

- Nia nia nia.

Devant la moue boudeuse de sa petite sœur, Maxime ne peut résister à la tentation de lui faire plein de chatouilles. Après cette séance de torture, Max et Lucy préviennent les autres de leur courte absence.

- Papa, je peux y aller ? demande Carl.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Max ?

- Oui tu peux venir Carl, dit le grand frère.

Ainsi, tous les 3 se rendent dehors, mais alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la clairière, soudain un cri les alertent.

- Glenn, attention !

- Maggie ? s'interroge Carl, perplexe. … Maggie !

- Carl ! Attend ! Lucy !

A son tour, Maxime court après sa sœur, qui a suivit Carl dès que celui-ci est parti dans la direction de la voix de la femme. Les 3 personnes arrivent à un carrefour, où 4 personnes sont entourées de zombies.

Sans hésiter, Max commence à tirer des flèches en rafale, pendant que Lucy et Carl se rendent à l'endroit où il y a le moins de rôdeurs, afin de créer une brèche pour permettre aux gens de les rejoindre.

- Carl ? s'étonne un asiatique.

- Salut Glenn. Vous allez bien ? demande Carl tout en tuant un des cadavres ambulant. Au faite, je vous présente Lucy et là-bas c'est son grand frère, Maxime.

- Carl, plus tard les présentations, il y en a beaucoup là. C'est bon, il y a une brèche, dit Lucy en prenant les flèches de son frère dans les rôdeurs à terre.

Mais alors que Carl, Lucy, le dénommé Glenn et 2 jeunes femmes notamment une de couleur noire et un homme, lui aussi de couleur noir se dirigent au pas de course vers Maxime, l'adolescent voit les yeux de sa petite-amie s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Maxime ! cri Lucy en sprintant dans sa direction.

Le concerné se tourne, voit un zombie se jeter sur lui, bouche grand ouverte. Tout le petit groupe arrive, Lucy donne un gros coup de pied dans le corps du rôdeur qui roule sur le côté et de rage, l'adolescente se penche sur le cadavre ambulant et avec sa machette, le frappe au crâne, les larmes aux yeux.

- Lucy, Lucy ! cri Carl, en la relevant.

- Petite, il a était mordu, dit Glenn. Il faut faire quelques chose.

- Non, non, attendez.

Lucy se met devant son frère qui bande sa plaie.

- Retournons à l'hôtel, fait moi confiance Carl, on va tout vous expliquer.

- D'accord mais au moindre signe…

Lucy approuve de la tête et la petite troupe se remet en route. Une fois à l'hôtel, Emilie emmène Maxime au 1er étage et après quelques minutes, les amoureux redescendent.

- Bon. Avant que l'on s'explique, Lucy, Emilie, Maxime voici Glenn, Maggie, Sasha et Bob, présente Rick en pointant du doigt les cités. Ses 3 là sont des Français qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment

- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Nous on a connu Rick a différent moment, salue Maggie, la femme blanche.

- Oui, il nous a expliqué, avoue Emilie.

- C'est pas tout ça mais pourquoi la petite a pas voulu que l'on ampute… Maxime, c'est ça ? demande Bob.

- Il est immunisé, dit Lucy.

Un silence tombe dans la pièce puis tout le monde se tourne vers Max qui rougit en voyant qu'il est le centre de l'attention.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'a jamais dit ? demande Carl.

- Et comment t'aurais réagis ? questionne Lucy. On s'en est rendu compte quand on a découvert cet endroit. Un des zombie est arrivé dont ne sais où et il l'a mordu. Il nous suppliez Emilie et moi de l'abattre mais on pouvait pas. Alors on l'a attaché à un lit et chacune notre tour, on s'occupait de lui. D'ailleurs, ça a jeté un froid entre nous et le groupe. Mais au bout de 2 jours, il n'avait toujours pas de fièvre et quand il dormait, il se réveillait, normalement.

- J'ai alors décidé de faire une prise de sang. J'ai comparé avec mon sang et celui d'un infecté mais rien. Rien, explique Emilie. Les zombies ont du sang noir qui est dominant dans une cellule sanguine. Nous, c'est un petit point noir au centre. Mais Maxime, il n'y a rien.

- C'est incroyable, avoue Sasha. Comme Rick nous l'a expliqué, dommage pour le CDC, on aurait pu l'amener là-bas.

- C'est pour ça qu'on veut se rendre là-bas, dit Lucy en tendant le papier à Glenn.

Comme pour Rick, Glenn lit le message à haute voix.

- Mais c'est génial ! On y va quand ? demande l'Asiatique.

- A l'aube, demain. Préparez-vous, informe Daryl.

- Venez, en attendant, je vais vous donnez des chambres, dit Max. On a même de l'eau chaude.

Avec cette révélation, les Français sont acceptés à bras ouverts par les nouveaux. La fin de la journée se passe tranquillement, tout le monde se rejoint pour dîner. Au cours de celui-ci, une très bonne ambiance s'installe, les hommes discutent de tout et de rien et les femmes taquinent Carl qui se fait disputer par Lucy au fait qu'il est laissé ses petit-pois dans son assiette.

Puis ils vont tous se coucher et comme la nuit précédente, Lucy fini par rejoindre Carl.

- Je vais finir par penser que je deviens ta drogue, rigole celui-ci.

- Non, je dirais plutôt mon ours en peluche, taquine Lucy.

Le lendemain matin, vers 5h, tout le petit groupe quitte l'hôtel, pour une marche de 3 jours, afin de se rendre au lycée X.

Sur la route, le petit groupe apprend à mieux se connaître et à s'apprécier. Dès qu'ils croisent un rôdeur, même un seul, il le tue mais la route se fait s'en trop d'encombre, surtout qu'il ne pleut pas. Et bientôt, ils arrivent à l'endroit indiqué mais ils se demandent s'ils se trouvent bien devant un lycée.

Soudain, une ombre en haut du barrage bouge, se tournant vers l'intérieur.

- Capitaine, des survivants ! cri l'homme.

- Fais les entrer ! répond une voix.

Les portes s'ouvrent alors sur une grande rue. Le groupe commence vraiment à se poser un tas de question. Mais un homme d'environ 25 ans, grand, blanc, cheveux noir et yeux marrons, tenue militaire, atterrit devant eux.

- Salut ! Eh ben ça en fait du monde. Mais désolé, mes collègues et moi, avant de vous emmener plus loin, on doit regarder si vous êtes mordue, dit l'homme.

- Ah ce sujet, je suis médecin, parle Emilie en montrant sa carte. Et cet homme, mon petit-ami, Maxime, est immunisé. Il s'est déjà fait mordre mais n'a rien. J'aimerais l'accompagner auprès de vos scientifiques et ainsi, je montrerais mes résultats et faire un antidote, si possible.

- Bien-sûr. Hé Johnson ! Amène les 2 là au Docteur Grammer ! Vous autres, suivez-moi mais vous en faite pas, ce sont des femmes qui s'occuperont des femmes et en même temps on va vous enregistrer.

- Enregistrer ? demande Rick.

- Oui, si jamais vous avez des proches, vous les trouverez peut-être.

Ainsi, les hommes vont dans une tente et les femmes dans une autre, Max confiant sa petite sœur à Michonne, avant qu'il s'éloigne, en compagnie d'Emilie, un peu plus dans la rue.

Lucy est enregistrée et des militaires femmes la regarde afin de voir s'il y a eu de récentes morsures. Une fois l'examen fait, les femmes récupèrent leurs affaires et peuvent rejoindre les hommes. Mais en sortant de la tente, Lucy voit Daryl se mettre à courir, suivit de peu par Rick.

- Carl ! cri Lucy en se dirigeant vers lui avant qu'il ne parte.

- Lucy ! Ma petite sœur est là ! Elle est arrivée avec Carol et Tyreese !

- C'est super, je viens avec toi.

Les 2 adolescents courent côte à côte. Essoufflés, ils finissent par arriver aux côtés de Daryl et Rick, qui visiblement ne peuvent aller plus loin.

En effet, des nouvelles portes, plus petites que les précédentes, sont fermées. Cependant, les 4 personnes peuvent quand même voir le lycée.

Le militaire, qui les a accueillis, arrive peu après.

- Tu peux les laisser passer, ils sont clean.

- Ok.

- Oh ! Et appelle Carol Peletier et Tyreese et qu'ils prennent la petite Judith, cet homme et ce garçons sont sa famille, ceux de la prison, tu sais.

- Sérieux ? Je fonce au micro !

- Rester ici, elle va venir ne vous en faites pas, informe le militaire.

- Rick !

Le sheriff se retourne pour voir Sasha qui arrive à son tour avec Maggie, Michonne, Glenn et Bob.

- Bob et Glenn nous ont mis au courant. C'est vrai ? Mon frère est vivant ?

- C'est ce qu'ils disent.

- Carol Peletier et Tyreese sont attendus à la porte principale avec la petite Judith. Je répète : Carol Peletier et Tyreese sont attendus à la porte principale avec la petite Judith, dit une voix dans un micro, qui résonne dans le lycée. Un certain Rick Grimes et un petit groupe viennent d'arriver.

Le message s'arrête sur ça, le groupe attendant dans un silence pesant. Après ce qu'ils leur parus les 2 plus longues minutes de leur vie, Carol et Tyreese arrivent en courant, Judith dans leur bras.

Rick prend sa fille dans ses bras, en pleurant, avant de serrer son fils, se retrouvant enfin en famille.

Tyreese va dans les bras de sa sœur, eux aussi en pleure.

Et Carol saute dans les bras de Daryl, en pleure.

Puis une fois que les militaires aient donné les directives aux nouveaux, Carl présente Lucy aux 3 personnes qui à son tour explique sa situation. Tout ce petit monde se dirige vers leur local et les nouveaux arrivant essaient de prendre leur marque mais au bout de quelques minutes, Carl remarque la mine inquiète de Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande l'adolescent.

- Oh rien, je suis juste dans mes pensées.

- Arrête, je vois bien qu'un truc te tracasse.

- Juste que… ça fait une demi heure que j'ai pas de nouvelle de Maxime et Emilie.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… … Désolé, je…

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es trop content d'avoir retrouvé Judith et je comprends.

- Et si on cherchait après eux ?

- D'accord… Hé Carl… Merci, dit Lucy en lui prenant la main.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient commencer à chercher, une voix dans le micro se fait entendre.

- Lucy Belleau est demandée à l'infirmerie. Je répète : Lucy Belleau est demandée à l'infirmerie.

- A ton avis, c'est pour quoi ? demande Carl.

- Je sais pas mais j'ai peur. Tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Oui, je te suis.

Ainsi Carl et Lucy se rendent à l'infirmerie. Mais sur le chemin, ils croissent Emilie, en pleure. Paniquée, Lucy allait lui demander quoi mais sa belle-sœur, incapable de répondre, part en courant d'où ils viennent.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Carl, d'un serrement de main, fait comprendre à Lucy qu'il faut qu'elle aille voir ce qu'il y a.

- Bonjour, je Lucy Belleau, vous m'avez appelé ? demande Lucy au 1er docteur qu'elle croise.

- Oui, suivez-moi, votre frère souhaite vous parler… euh… seule, dit l'infirmière en regardant Carl.

- Ok, je t'attends devant la salle… Promis, répond le concerné au regard inquiet de Lucy.

L'infirmière les amènent devant la salle puis elle les quitte. L'adolescente regarde la porte avec appréhension mais pour la calmer, Carl la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec passion… Avant de la pousser devant la porte.

Lucy, prenant son courage à 2 mains, frappe à la porte et quand elle obtient la permission de son frère, elle rentre.

- Coucou ma petite sœur, dit Maxime.

- Pourquoi tu veux me voir ? Et Emilie, je l'ai croisé, elle pleurait.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- T'es sûre ? demande Lucy sceptique. Parce que les larmes d'Emilie disait le contraire.

- Oui. Grâce à moi, un antidote va être fait.

- Mais ? Je sais qu'il y a un mais.

- … Toujours aussi perspicace. Pour faire l'antidote, il faut qu'ils prélèvent la cellule souche… qui se trouve dans mon cerveau.

- … Ok… ?

- Dans un endroit difficile, termine Maxime avec un sourire triste.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Lucy mais une fois que l'information est comprise, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglot.

- Alors… … ça veut dire que… … … que … tu vas mourir ?

- Oui.

- Non, NON ! Je ne veux pas, t'es mon frère et t'as Emilie, je ne veux pas ! pleure Lucy en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

- Ecoute, je suis majeure et j'ai déjà dis oui.

- Espèce d'idiot !

- Lucy ! Si j'ai dis oui, c'est avant tout pour toi. Tu peux comprendre ça non ? Je veux que tu ne sois plus en danger, même si tu sais te défendre. Maintenant que l'on a rencontré des personnes digne de confiance et que je dois être l'un des rares à pouvoir aider le peux d'être humain qui reste, je veux le faire.

- Mais Maxime…

- C'est tout autant difficile pour moi… je vais plus te voir, hein ? Ma si jolie petite sœur… qui grandit si vite… mais fais moi une promesse.

- Oui ?

- Sois heureuse, je sais ça fais cliché mais sois heureuse, d'accord ? Et si Carl te fais pleurer, casse lui un bras de ma part, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, je vais lui parler après. Mais bon, fais moi un beau sourire avant que j'y aille.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de sourire ?

- Je m'appelle Vincent. Et c'est quoi ton nom ? Je ne vous le dirais pas. Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que c'est pas si horrible. C'est Tim. Et alors ? Comment je m'appelle ? Ben Vincent Tim.

Malgré elle, Lucy se met à rire tout en pleurant de son idiot de frère. Maxime la serre encore plus fort.

- Allez, va me chercher Carl, dit Max. Je t'aime ma petite sœur.

- Je t'aime aussi, Max.

Lucy sort de la pièce et toujours les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, elle informe Carl que son grand frère souhaite lui parler. Une fois que celui-ci est entré, la jeune femme glisse le long du mur, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. C'est comme si tout l'intérieur d'elle est partie faire un voyage dans l'espace.

Après quelques minutes, Carl ressort, larmes aux yeux, se dirige vers Lucy, la prends dans ses bras et la relève pour l'emmener vers la sortie.

Mais en s'en allant, ils croisent des infirmiers avec du gros matériels. La Française le suit des yeux, pour voir tout ça entrer dans la chambre de son grand frère.

Carl, ayant promit au frère de sa petite-amie, force Lucy à avancer, à ne pas regarder une secondes de plus ce qu'ils savent de ce qui allé arriver. Même si ça veut dire qu'elle le détesterait pour toujours mais il fera tout pour elle, même donner sa propre vie.

Tout comme Maxime qui venait de le faire pour sa famille, la femme qu'il ai jamais aimé et pour tous les gens de son espèce.

3 ans plus tard

- Carl dépêche-toi de te préparer sinon vous aller être en retard, Lucy t'attend déjà depuis 5 minutes, crie Rick depuis les escaliers.

- Quoi ?! Lucy est déjà là ?! Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis avant ?! demande Carl.

Son père eu un sourire en attendant son fils se dépêcher à se préparer pour aller rejoindre sa petite-amie. Mais en pensant à Lucy, il a un pincement au cœur.

En effet beaucoup de chose se sont passées depuis le sacrifice de Maxime.

Un antidote a été fait et il put être distribué en grandes quantités. Au début, il y a eu quand même des périodes difficiles car même si les personnes ne sont plus contaminées, les rôdeurs et leurs morsures tuaient toujours mais les hommes ont put enfin riposter.

Et depuis un an, les Etats-Unis s'étaient reconstruites et avaient réussi à reprendre contact avec l'Europe et aujourd'hui plus aucun cas de rôdeurs est répertorié, dans le monde entier.

Du côté de nos protagonistes, Lucy et Emilie sont restées en compagnie du petit groupe qui leurs ont apporté tout le soutien, ressentant également un peu leur peine. Et à la reconstruction, ils décidèrent de vivre tous dans le même quartier.

Lucy, étudiante en terminale au lycée dans la même classe que Carl, est devenue une très belle jeune femme, convoité par beaucoup de jeunes hommes, ce qui énerve Carl et qui est revenue parfois avec des beaux cocards.

Elle vit avec sa belle-sœur Emilie, Michonne et Tyreese, en colocation.

La médecin pratique toujours son métier. Cependant, depuis la mort de Maxime, elle ne reste pas en place. Elle s'est spécialisée en tant que Médecin sans frontières.

Michonne, pour sa part, fait partie avec Bob, Tyreese, Daryl et Rick, de la cellule policière et s'occupe de Lucy en l'absence d'Emilie.

Comme dit à l'instant, Tyreese est dans la police et se concentre sur son boulot… Un peu trop selon Rick, qui pense qu'il devrait se trouver une petite-amie.

Il ne délaisse pas pour autant sa sœur Sasha, chef de caisse dans un supermarché, qui d'ailleurs va bientôt se marier avec Bob, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le groupe.

Ce jour-là, la résidence sera en fête même les propriétaires de la petite maison en bord de forêt.

Même devenu policier, Daryl continue de chasser afin d'aider la femme qu'il aime à tenir son restaurant, Carol. Dès que toute menace était écartée, l'homme sauvage s'était approché de la femme, l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait renversé et l'avait embrassé, baisé digne des anciens films.

Et Rick vit avec sa petite fille âgé de 4 ans Judith et de son fils Carl. Même s'il a perdu beaucoup, il continue de garder le sourire en sachant que la vie lui a permis de rencontrer des gens aussi merveilleux.

Quand à Carl, étudiant en terminale au lycée et dans la même classe de Lucy, dont il est toujours aussi fou amoureux et réciproquement. Bon élève, très bon sportif dans l'équipe de baseball de son école, en grandissant, son père put voir que son fils ne laisse pas beaucoup de filles indifférentes. Mais homme fidèle, il n'aime que Lucy, qui n'aime que lui. Contrairement à elle, le jeune homme a tendance à vite se mettre en colère lorsqu'un garçon est un peu trop proche de sa petite-amie.

Qui en ce moment même commence à s'impatienter, alors qu'elle conserve un calme olympien en faisant une belle petite tresse à Judith.

- Carl ! M'oblige à monter te chercher ! dit celle-ci en élevant la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ? demande celui-ci d'une voix pleins de sous-entendus en arrivant enfin dans le salon.

- Pleins de bisous, répond la petite à la place de la grande.

- Judith ! râle son frère, gêné.

- Ou alors des chatouilles, enchaîne la petite sœur en allant dans les bras de son père. Parce que quand tu travailles papa, ben des fois, quand je suis dans mon lit, j'entends Lucy qui rigole.

- Heu… on va être en retard… bonne journée Mr Grimes, dit la concernée, se tournant vers la porte, rouge pivoine.

- Ouais, à ce soir P'pa ! salue Carl, tout aussi rouge.

Les 2 adolescents prennent donc la route de leur école, main dans la main comme à leur habitude. Sur le chemin, beaucoup de filles et de garçons se retournent sur leur passage mais cela ne les préoccupe pas, se sentant dans leur bulle.

Une fois dans le lycée, ils se rendent à leur casier et prennent leurs affaires pour leur journée de cours.

- Ah oui, on est vendredi aujourd'hui et on a pas les même cours, boude un peu Carl.

- Ben on fait comme d'habitude non ? On se retrouve à midi et ce soir, je t'attends dans les gradins que tu reviens de ton entraînement. A moins qu'il y est un changement ?

- Non, bien au contraire. Avec la saison qui approche, le coach est encore plus stricte. On s'entraîne le même nombre d'heure mais plus durement.

- Ah là là, mon pauvre.

- Ca sonne vachement convaincant là, ta compassion, re-boude Carl.

- Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle par contre.

Le jeune homme se redresse, soudain très intéressé et curieux, alors que Lucy prend le temps de bien refermer son casier, après avoir prit en vitesse ses dernières affaires au son de la cloche.

- Je t'écoute ? demande Carl.

- Ton père travaille ce week-end ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que, chuchote Lucy en s'approchant de l'oreille de Carl, j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule. Michonne et Tyreese sont de garde et Emilie est partie ce matin pour la Malaisie et revient que la semaine prochaine. T'auras cas passer, si l'envie te dit.

Puis elle part dans la couloir pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, sourire aux lèvres, laissant Carl encore planté devant les casiers, bouche et yeux grands ouverts, légères tâches rouges aux joues quand aux promesses d'un très bon week-end qui résonnées encore à ses oreilles.

Se reprenant, il court, il attrape le bras de sa petite-amie qui se tourne et s'en attendre, il l'embrasse. D'abord d'un baiser tendre qu'il transforme bien vite en un baiser passionnée et brûlant, alors qu'il taquine de la langue l'entre de sa consœur.

- Belleau, Grimes ! Je crois que la classe a sonné non ?!

Les jeunes se séparent, un peu essoufflés, pour voir le coach de Carl, sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Lucy, après avoir fait un signe de tête à l'entraîneur et un dernier signe de la main à Carl, elle se dirige vers sa salle de classe mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'entendre la dernière conversation.

- Ah la jeunesse ! dit l'homme. En tout cas Grimes, j'espère que t'auras autant de pêche sur le terrain, ce soir à l'entraînement et pour les matchs de la saison.

- Ne vous en faites pas coach. Je pense que rien ne m'arrêtera, répond Carl avec un léger sourire carnassier, en fixant le dos de sa petite-amie

Fin

**...**

**Alors vos impressions ? Mais je peux vous jurer que ma fic, je l'ai écris juste après l'épisode 9 et j'ai seulement regardé la suite une fois celle-ci fini donc s'il y a des points communs, c'est en aucun cas du plagiat... que ce soit la série ou les comics... que j'ai jamais lu... NON s'il vous plaît me jeté pas de pierres !**

**Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Durandal mais j'ai copié un morceau de Banal Fantasy... et pour ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson que Lucy chante c'est : Once in every life time de JEM, la 2ème musique du générique de fin du film Eragon, voiloù ! **

**Bon allez je vous laisse, merci de m'avoir lu et des petits commentaire s'il vous plaît... *puppy face***

**A plus ! ;)**


End file.
